Shooting Star
by Fonique2
Summary: Hoshi Kohaku lives with a heavy guilt weighing on her shoulders. But before she can make her guilt right, Kohaku has to survive becoming a shinobi; which includes being put on squad eleven and risking her life on dangerous missions. But perhaps there is a light at the end of the tunnel; and his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha SasukeXOC.
1. Enter, Hoshi Kohaku!

**_Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter :)_**

_"Kohaku-oniisan…" the small boy whimpered. He clutched his older sister tightly, fear in his wide, brown eyes._

_Kohaku swallowed against her throat, holding her brother close. They were completely surrounded by men all in black. They wore no headbands, like ninja did and they wore masks over their faces, telling the six-year-old girl they were not from Konoha._

_"Hand over the boy, little girl," one of the men said, holding his hand out._

_Kohaku clutched her brother tighter, her young face scrunched in fear and confusion. "No!"_

_The man who had spoken snapped his fingers. From behind Kohaku, a man snatched her brother._

_"Riku!" Kohaku screamed, whirling around and reaching out for her brother._

_"Kohaku!" Riku screamed in fear, thrashing around in his captor's arms._

_"Settle down you little brat," the man said before pinching a nerve in Riku's neck. He immediately went silent and limp._

_"Riku!" Kohaku screamed, tears pouring down her face before she felt something hit her neck. Her eyelids flickered shut and the world went black._

Kohaku's eyelids snapped open. A white ceiling came into view. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her bangs were sticking to her forehead from sweat. She turned her head to the left and her bedroom came into view. The furnishings were all made of white wood and the walls were painted a mint green.

"Kohaku!" there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing her mother. "Kohaku, are you still not up? Asami's waiting for you."

Kohaku sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "Okay, Mom. I'll be right down."

Tossing the blankets from her form, Kohaku got to her feet. She wandered to her dresser, pulling out her clothes; a green t-shirt with her clan symbol stitched into the back (which was a star) and black cargo pants. Spotting the Konoha headband she had earned yesterday, she tied it around her neck. Once she had completed the rest of her cares, Kohaku made her way downstairs.

Asami was waiting for her in the kitchen. Kanna ,Kohaku's mother, had fed the girl breakfast. Asami's purple eyes lifted from her plate and to Kohaku as she entered the room. "It's about time; we're going to be late."

Kohaku's coffee-colored eyes glanced at the clock on the far wall. Kohaku waved her hand airily. "We have plenty of time. Now come on."

Asami thanked Kanna for the food and both girls made their way to the door, grabbing backpacks and slipping on their sandals. Kanna handed Kohaku her lunched, which Kohaku shoved into her backpack, before the two girls made their way to the academy.

Kohaku bounced up and down in her usual seat, the one in the top row next to the door. Asami glanced over at her friend, annoyed.

"Will you stop?" she hissed. "You're making me nervous."

"What's there to be nervous about? We're getting teams today!"

"Yeah...and what if we get stuck with someone we don't like?"

Kohaku's face paled as Haruno Sakura's face popped into her head.

"Exactly."

Color returned to Kohaku's face as she tried to wave off Asami's comment. "It'll be fine. Fate will shine down on me and I'll be put in a squad with you and Sasuke."

Asami wrinkled her nose. "No. I don't want to be put on a squad with Sasuke."

"Why?" Kohaku was clueless. Who _wouldn't_ want to be put on a team with the best ninja (and hottest) in the class?

"Because_ I'm_ not obsessed with him. Plus I don't want to be constantly competing with that know-it-all," Asami crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Besides, you can't afford to be put on a squad with Sasuke. All the girls hate you from that stunt you pulled last week with him."

Kohaku shifted her eyes. "Oh yeah. But-"

But Kohaku was cut off by Iruka-sensei appearing in front of class and announcing the teams.

"Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Both Naruto and Kohaku hung their heads in dismay while Sakura cheered. Asami shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Team eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

"All the good people are being taken," Asami whispered to Kohaku.

Kohaku didn't respond. She was still upset by Sasuke being put in that lunatic's team.

"Team ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji."

"And finally, team eleven: Hirayama Asami, Hoshi Kohaku and Eto Haruka."

The two friends glanced at one another, pleased to be in each other's group. Then they glanced around the room, searching for Haruka. She was a fairly quiet girl, small for her age and thin as a rail. She had sandy blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and bright green eyes. Neither Asami nor Kohaku knew much about this girl, but they supposed they'd find out about her.

"Now, we're going to break for lunch before you meet your jounin instructors. Why don't you eat lunch with your team members to get to know them?" Iruka-sensei suggested.

So team eleven did just that. Kohaku and Asami waited for everyone to exit the room until Haruka came dragging herself up the stairs to meet her new teammates. She looked so put together with her make-up, tight leggings and dress, but her moves were sluggish and tired-looking.

"So, Haruka," Asami said as the girls sat in Kohaku and Asami's favorite spot. "Tell us about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," Kohaku shrugged. "What do you like to do? What kind of techniques do you use? That kind of stuff."

Haruka sat back in her seat, contemplating. Both Asami and Kohaku noticed she had not brought a lunch, though she looked like she could definitely use a sandwich. Twiddling her thumbs in her lap, Haruka answered. "Well, I like to dance and I use a lot of dance techniques in my fighting. I use a combination of speed and taijutsu. But I also have small throwing knives I can use."

Kohaku and Asami glanced at one another. This girl appeared to be too tired to move quickly and too little for the use of taijutsu. But hey, they had been surprised before.

"Well," said Asami, after the long awkward pause. "Sounds like our team will have a good balance. Kohaku is very good at ninjutsu and I'm pretty good at genjutsu, we'll be able to help each other out just fine!"

Kohaku grinned and nodded punching an enthusiastic fist into the air. "We're a good team! We'll be unstoppable!"

Haruko offered the other two a shy smiled, looking up at them through her long mascaraed lashes.

Kohaku turned to her meal, ready to eat when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A boy in a navy blue shirt was passing by the bench the three girls sat on.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kohaku greeted as the boy passed by.

Sasuke stopped, setting his onyx-shaded eyes on Kohaku. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Kohaku's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Why in the world would Sasuke be looking for that blockhead? "No. Why?"

Sasuke murmured something about 'killing him' and was on his way again. Kohaku shrugged, used to Sasuke's short conversations and dug into her bento.

"Are you friends with Sasuke?" Haruka asked, confused. She didn't know Mr. Antisocial had any friends.

"They're more like lovers," Asami said matter-of-factly.

Kohaku chocked on a piece of chicken. "We are not!"

"She wishes they were," Asami corrected herself.

Kohaku's face lit up like a red bulb.

"I didn't realize you were like the rest of the girls in our class," Haruka commented.

Asami sucked in a sharp take of breath and Kohaku's face contorted.

"Excuse me?" Kohaku glared.

Haruka was spared an answer and Asami was spared witnessing Haruka's death as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Asami and Kohaku packed away their empty lunch containers and the three teammates made their way back inside to meet their sensei.

'Great, three females' thought Kano Takeo. 'How'd I get stuck with this assignment?'

Takeo eyed the girls that sat before him in the grass. For their first meeting, Takeo had taken them to a large wooded forest with many trees rocks, and a river in the distance.

The girls were all pretty faces, which could be a good asset in the field. But if any of them grew fond of a boy, they were doomed. Girls were slaves to their emotions and could compromise missions.

The three girls glanced at one another, feeling odd under their teacher's gaze. He was tall, probably in his late twenties with shaggy, auburn hair and amber irises.

Takeo cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should get to know each other. You with the blue hair, you start."

"What do you want to know?" Asami asked.

Takeo shrugged. "What is your name? What do you like to do? What are your abilities?"

Asami glanced uncertainly at Kohaku before looking back at Takeo. "I'm Hirayama Asami and I like nature. My skills..." Asami looked to the sky in thought, she didn't like this question. "I'm protective," she finally said.

Takeo nodded slowly, sighing inwardly. She didn't sound much like a shinobi. "Okay, you with the brown hair."

"My name is Hoshi Kohaku. I like to practice with weapons. I'm good at ninjutsu, I guess."

Takeo closed his eyes momentarily. That didn't sound promising. "Next."

"I'm Eto Haruka. I like fashion. And I primarily use taijutsu and throwing knives."

Takeo nodded, seemingly bored. "Well, I'm Kano Takeo."

"...Is that it?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

Takeo raised an eyebrow right back. Had she just sassed him? He should have known. Women were always sassy. He hated sassy.

"Well," said Takeo, folding his arms across his chest. "I'd rather not share my information with everyone I come across. I don't just let anyone know about me."

"We're not "just anyone", though," said Asami, with air quotes. She looked at Kohaku and Haruka and then back at Takeo. "We're a team."

"For now," replied Takeo evenly. "Just because you passed the Academy exam, doesn't mean you're a real shinobi quite yet. Thus far, you failed the first part of the test."

"WHAT," Kohaku practically screeched, jumping to her feet. She pointed an accusing finger at Takeo. "What does that even mean?!"

"Kohaku…." Haruka started, in a nervous voice.

"Girls are so loud," muttered Takeo, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed. He hoped for a team of boys, so he could really train them. Or at least two boys. Or at least one boy. But no. All girls for him. Thus far, he wasn't impressed, and he hoped for their sake, and his, the girls sitting before him would fail his test.

"Sensei," said Asami, seeing her distressed teammates. "You owe it to us to give us an explanation."

Takeo looked back at the girl with blue hair, raising an eyebrow. His first impression of her was an airhead who didn't care much about the shinobi arts, but her rationality surprised him.

"A good shinobi doesn't reveal their cards," said Takeo, "and you made that mistake by answering my question."

"But we're a team," Kohaku insisted, annoyed.

"For now," Takeo repeated. "But let's say you're on a mission. Sometimes the people you initially trust can stab you as soon as your back is turned. Even from your own village. You must be very careful about whom you share your information with. The three of you, with the exception of Asami, who didn't seem to understand the question as the rest of you, gave away all of your secrets. If we were enemies on the battlefield, I could kill you with ease, and not just because I'm stronger than you."

Asami frowned, feeling tendrils of anger begin to rise. Not only was her intelligence insulted, but her skills were also insulted in less than 30 seconds. There was no doubt about it-Takeo was a royal ass. Biting the inside of her cheek, Asami worked at keeping her emotions in check. "So there's another part to this ridiculous test of yours," said Asami, her purple eyes met Takeo's unwaveringly. "you said we failed the first part. What's the second part?"

Takeo chuckled for a good 15 seconds.

"I think he's insane," whispered Asami, to her two teammates. "I think he's cracked."

"Who the hell does he think he is," Kohaku fiercely whispered back, plopping back on the ground beside Asami. She didn't like this guy. Harkua simply nodded, looking at her teammates with wide eyes.

"Everyone take off your headbands," demanded Takeo.

The girls remained still.

"NOW!"

Asami glared at him before she carefully undid the knot at the back of her head, removing her headband from her forehead. Asami pulled her long braid over her shoulder and ran her hands through her bangs, fixing her mussed, wavy hair.

Kohaku did the same, taking her headband from her neck. Haruka did as well, taking her headband from her hair.

"Take a good look at your headbands," said Takeo.

Each girl looked at their headbands. Kohaku ran a finger across the metal plate, tracing the Leaf insignia.

In a blink of an eye, the headbands were snatched from their hands; they barely saw Takeo move. He had taken their three headbands and held them up in a fist, dangling in front of their faces.

"What-" Haruka started, so startled by his action, she spoke loudly enough to be heard.

"Until you pass my test, you are unfit to wear these headbands," said Takeo. "Meet me here tomorrow morning at dawn," said, removing a kunai from his pouch and throwing it blade first into the ground. "In my experience, women are always late, expecting the man to wait for them. Don't be late. I won't wait for you."

The sun was barely breaking over the trees as Haruka, Kohaku, and Asami regrouped where Takeo left the headband.

"Where is that arrogant basta-" Kohaku started in an angry and sleepy voice.

"Right on time," said Takeo, his voice clearly impressed. He sat above the girls, high in a tree, his back against a trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him. On a branch several feet below him, but still quite high up in the air, three headbands dangled, slightly swaying in the morning breeze. Takeo jumped down, landing with poise in front of the girls.

"Your goal today is simple," said Takeo, folding his arms across his chest. "Retrieve your headbands. You will only be able to take them from me if you have an intention to kill me. Also, I will be launching attacks against you as well. If you want this shinobi life, fight for it. Show me you want it more than anything else. You have until sunset. Failure to earn your headbands will result in being sent back to the Academy. Any questions?"

Asami looked up at her headband, dangling high in the air, taunting her. Her eyebrows furrowed. She wondered what her mom would say if she came back tonight as a failure. Worse, she wondered what Neji would say. She knew she could not lose, she had too many people counting on her to do well.

Kohaku's eyes were hard as stone. Failure was not an option. She had a goal to achieve and for that, she could not afford to be stuck in the academy.

Haruka stood rigidly still, her green eyes cast upon her headband. She had worked so hard to get to where she was now. Hours of training until her knuckles bled. She would not give her parents another reason to call her a failure.

"If there are no questions," Takeo's amber eyes searched each girl. "Then. Begin!" He jumped into the air and launched kunai at the girls. The girls had no choice but to be separated in order not to be hit.

Asami jumped and hid behind a tree, peeking at the spot where they once stood. He could have killed them! Asami's eyes narrowed, she wondered if indeed Takeo truly was insane.

While Asami hid behind a tree, Haruka crouched behind a bush. While those two girls chose to hide, Kohaku jumped out of range of kunai but still stood in the open, facing Takeo, who now stood in front of the headbands.

Takeo raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Aren't you going to hide?"

"Nope, you're going to face me right here, right now," Kohaku said, standing tall.

Takeo watched the girl. "You're...an idiot. I will destroy you."

Kohaku sniffed. "I'd like to see you try."

Irritation sparked in Takeo. He was not known to be quick to anger, but something about this young girl got to him. She was so arrogant.

Haruka cursed, darting out from her hiding spot and over to Kohaku. She couldn't let her face this lunatic alone. Takeo was caught by surprise as Haruka's boldness. Well, they may be talentless but at least they were working as a talentless team, Takeo decided.

Asami debated going out to help, but in the end, decided against it. They might need back up and Asami might be able to use her hiding spot to get off a genjutsu. Internally she crushed Kohaku and her rash decisions.

Much to everyone's surprise, Kohaku reached into the pouch around her waist, withdrawing two smoke bombs. She threw them down in front of her, shrouding her and Haruka in smoke. Takeo's eyes narrowed. What was the purpose of this?

In the meantime, Kohaku had drawn Haruka close and was whispering in her ear. "Make a clone of yourself and then hide yourself. Your clone and I are going to lure Takeo-sensei away from the tree. Retrieve your headband and find Asami. I might need you guys as back up."

Haruka nodded, created a clone and dashed away to hide. Kohaku took in a breath of air. Look at her planning and such. Asami would be so proud.

Just as the smoke began to dissipate, Kohaku bolted to the left. Takeo figured this was some kind of trap, but he wanted to assess the girls' planning skills, so he followed Kohaku.

Once the clone, Kohaku and Takeo were out of sight, Haruka darted from her hiding spot and over to the tree. She had just about reached it when a Takeo clone stepped out from behind the tree. Haruka came to a stop, gritting her teeth.

"I figured you were up to something. Kohaku's not the planner of the group, is she? And you trusted her? That's a mistake that could very well get you killed," Takeo lectured.

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together. What was with this guy? Why was he so condescending?

Takeo continued to lecture, but Haruka had given up listening. She liked Kohaku and Asami. She didn't know much about them, but they seemed dedicated to the art of the shinobi and she could tell they'd do anything for each other. It could very well be they'd do anything for Haruka too. Haruka needed to follow in their footsteps. Step one: get her headband.

Haruka slid into a fighting stance. Takeo smirked. "Ah yes, you're the taijutsu one, yes? How do you plan on beating me? You weigh half as less as you should. You'll probably fall and snap a bone in half."

Haruka's eyes darkened. With uncharacteristic rage, Haruka charged the clone. Punches flew from both opponents. When one threw a punch, the other countered. Unfortunately for Haruka, she was good, but she tired easily. Asami watched as Haruka's energy waned.

'That's my cue...'

Quiet as could be, Asami darted out of her hiding spot and behind the tree where Haruka and the Takeo clone fought. With practiced ease, Asami attached clear line to two kunais. One kunai she stuck into the tree trunk, the other she threw into the ground about a foot away, pulling the line taunt. Haruka kicked the Takeo clone backwards. He was about to catch himself, but his ankles caught the line instead. He fell backwards as Asami's feet. Without wasting time, the blue-haired girl plunged a kunai into the clone. It's eyes widened before it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Haruka smiled over at Asami, panting.

Asami jerked her head upwards at their headbands. "Quick, let's grab ours and find Kohaku before Takeo-sensei kills her."

Meanwhile, with Kohaku, things were going less than swimmingly. She was completely surrounded by Takeo clones. Every time she destroyed several, more would appear.

"You do use ninjutsu with mediocre talent at your age," Takeo 'complimented' as he watched Kohaku fight off the clones. "But you suck at planning. You'll never escape if all you can do is fight and not think."

Kohaku was sweating profusely, her anger growing with each clone she destroyed. "I don't need to think, that's what I have Asami for."

Takeo snorted. "You're going to rely on someone else?"

"Yes," Kohaku exasperated. "That's why we're put on teams. You may see having partners as deadly, but I see it as practical. Not everyone's out to stab you in the back and the sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

Takeo was taken aback by the girl's outburst. Just then, two throwing knives landed in front of Takeo. His eyes narrowed at them until he realized that exploding tags were attached to them. He jumped back, just as they exploded, blinding him momentarily.

'He's in range,' Asami thought quickly. This was sloppy work for her; Asami always planned ahead.

Bringing her hands together she did a few quick hand seals. The thing about genjutsu was how long it took for it to take hold, but this distraction was all she needed. Immediately, her genjutsu took hold, it was a variation of the ones they learned in the Academy. Asami blinded her opponent, but Asami's version took away all of her opponent's senses momentarily-they could not see, hear, taste, feel, smell.

Takeo felt the tendrils of a genjutsu woven onto him. He felt his body slowly losing touch with reality, like ice being poured into his veins. It must have been the other quiet one-Asami. He was impressed by her knowledge, it took quite a bit of intelligence and control to perform such a feat, even if it still needed some work.

Takeo wondered what time it was. It felt like forever in the genjutsu. He didn't know which was was up or down, all he could do was picture himself biting his lip until it would hurt and hoped he wasn't outsmarted by a group of prepubescent girls. When Takeo released himself of the genjutsu, he peered up to find all three girls staring down at him, arms over their chests and smirking. All three were wearing their headbands.

Takeo was completely surprised. How? How had three young girls beaten his test?

"What was that about us failing your test?" Kohaku taunted smugly.

"Kohaku," Haruka sighed.

Asami noticed his lip bleeding. Stepping forth from her group she offered Takeo a hand so he could rise to his feet. He was a jerk, but she couldn't stay mad.

Warily, Takeo eyed Asami before taking her hand and rising to his feet, staring down at each of the girls in turn. Maybe he'd been wrong about them. Maybe they were stronger than he gave them credit for. Indeed, each girl possessed their own skill, but even more importantly, they understood each other, worked hard for each other and trusted each other. That could be a rare quality and only the best teams in Konoha possessed said qualities.

Takeo sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...you pass. Team eleven starts their first mission tomorrow."

"Yes!" Kohaku punched a fist into the air before pouncing on her female teammates, engulfing them in hugs.

"Kohaku," Asami whined before laughing and ducking out of the hug.

Takeo couldn't help but smirk at the team he had been given. He knew they were going to be trouble. If he had to guess, he'd say Kohaku was going to be the trouble-maker, Asami was going to be the one always getting her out of trouble and Haruka would have to be the peace keeper. He sighed. What had he signed up for? And he prayed that being their sensei didn't include sex education and talks about periods.

Hands behind her head, Kohaku made her way home. The sun was beginning to set into the earth, casting an orange hue across the quiet path Kohaku was taking home. She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly sensed a presence next to her. She glanced over to find Sasuke walking beside her.

"Oh, Sasuke," Kohaku's hands flew to her hair, hoping it was in place.

"I heard your team passed your test today," Sasuke said, hands in his pockets, attention set forward.

Kohaku shook her bangs out of her eyes. "Of course."

Sasuke remained silent.

"What about your team?" Kohaku asked.

"We made it," Sasuke said simply.

Kohaku was used to his short answers and was happy any time he talked to her. The pair came to a stop outside of Kohaku's house. Kohaku tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "So…I guess I won't be seeing you much now, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Kohaku rolled her eyes. "Good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and continued on his way home. Kohaku stared after him for a moment before turning around and headed inside.

**History: This story comes from a historical series called the Adventures of Kohaku and Asami, compiled by yours truly and (formerly known as Ayashi8) a long time ago. Although the original chapters have been deleted, and myself have been working on the story. From there, we have each decided to write the stories behind our individual characters. You should go to her page and read her story, which is NejiXOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Hirayama Asami; she belongs to . Takeo and Haruka belong to both of us. You may find that some of my story and 's story intertwine. Any scene that is the same has been written by the both of us.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mission Cupid

The kunoichi of squad eleven were taking their lunch break. They were tired and sweaty from the morning's activities. Takeo had been pushing them harder than ever.

"Guys," Kohaku lowered her chopsticks. "Is it just me or is Takeo-sensei a little crankier than normal?"

"Definitely," Asami agreed.

"Maybe he needs a woman," Haruka shrugged.

"A woman, you say?" Kohaku tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmm…"

"Whatever it is you're thinking, stop," Haruka said.

"Phewy on you, Haruka! This is the perfect chance to play cupid," Asami's eyes sparkled.

"Quite," Kohaku nodded. "I say we undergo mission: Find Takeo-sensei Some Tail Least He Kills Us All."

Asami's eye twitched. "How about mission: Cupid?"

"That works too."

Haruka sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Pah on your negativity," Kohaku waved a hand airily. "Now, let's come up with a plan."

* * *

><p>"So step one is to find a woman," Kohaku said after practice that day. The three girls were walking through the center of town, as Kohaku had wanted to stop at a vendor for food.<p>

"It can't be just any woman. She has to be beautiful and funny," Asami said.

"Takeo-sensei can't date _me_," Kohaku joked.

"Oh hush," Asami slapped Kohaku in the arm. "I'm being serious here."

"How about a sensei at the academy?" Haruka suggested.

"No, not skill enough," Asami said. "One of the other jounin instructors?"

"The only female one is Kurenai-sensei and she's dating Asama-sensei," Kohaku said in dismay.

The three girls slumped their shoulders in disappointment, that is, until Kohaku glanced up. Her eyes widened and she stuck her arms out, stopping the girls on either side of her.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Look," Kohaku whispered.

The two girls peered in the direction Kohaku was pointing. Standing at a vendor was the most glamorous woman they'd ever seen. She was tall but the kimono she wore only reached to mid-thigh. She had long, auburn hair that was more red than brown that hung to her hips. Emerald green eyes searched the merchandise in front of her. She laughed at something the vendor said and it sounded lyrical.

The three girls glanced at each. A sly smile found its way onto Kohaku's face.

"Even Takeo-sensei's cold heart can't resist her," Asami said.

"You really think he has a cold heart?" Haruka asked.

Asami nodded. "Colder than Sasuke's."

"Sasuke's heart is not cold!" Kohaku shouted.

"So i suppose it's warm and fuzzy?" Asami raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Kohaku grumbled something before crossing her arms over her chest.

"So how are we going to get the two to meet?" Haruka asked.

That was a very good question.

"How about I tail her and you two find Takeo-sensei. Make some excuse for him to follow you then find me," Kohaku said.

"How are we going to find you?" Asami asked.

"I'll leave behind traces of my chakra."

"Like a gingerbread trail!" Asami smiled.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Good thing no one cares what you think," Kohaku said, earning a glare from Haruka.

* * *

><p>Although the woman looked glamourous, her life seemed anything but. All she did was shop all afternoon, though rarely did she buy anything. Kohaku often found herself daydreaming as she followed the woman, almost losing her in the crowds when she fazed out. From time to time, the woman would glance about herself suspiciously, always making Kohaku afraid she'd been seen, but then the woman would relax and continue on her way.<p>

'Come on guys,' Kohaku thought with annoyance. 'Where are you?'

Finally, Kohaku spotted her team in the distance. Asami and Haruka were urging Takeo-sensei forward, who looked confused and slightly aggrivated. This was there chance. Kohaku made herself seen, "accidentally" bumping into the woman. She cried out and went flying to the ground. Asami and Haruka stepped out of the way, leaving Takeo-sensei to catch the woman before she hit the ground.

The woman glanced up and Takeo-sensei blinked. Carefully, he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The woman was silent for a long moment. She eyed Takeo, eyes regarding the jounin vest he wore with interest. Finally, she fluttered her beautiful eyes. "Thanks to you I am."

Takeo-sensei grew embarrassed. "It was nothing."

"No, please, I would have ruined my new kimono. Let me take you for tea," the woman said.

"Well, uh-"

"I won't take no for an answer," the woman teased.

"Well...okay..." Takeo-sensei said reluctantly.

"Wonderful. My name is Asuka."

"I'm Takeo."

"Meet me at the tea shop at three?"

"Sure."

Team eleven, who had hidden themselves around a corner, silently cheered. Asami and Kohaku high-fived.

"We did it!" Kohaku punched a fist in the air.

"I don't know you guys, I still don't think we should be meddling in this," Haruka said.

"Your concerns have been noted," Kohaku said unenthusiastically.

"They're just going for tea," Asami said. "What could go wrong?"

"This is officially the most boring mission we've been on," Kohaku whispered as they spied on Asuka and Takeo-sensei.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree," Asami said.

"What did you expect was going to happen?" Haruka asked, hands on her hips. "They're not going to start sucking face in the middle of the tea shop."

Kohaku's nose wrinkled at the thought of her sensei 'sucking face' with anyone.

The girls continued to watch as Takeo excused himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Asuka pulled something out of her pocket and dropped something into Takeo's drink.

"Did you guys see that?" Kohaku whispered.

"Oh my god...she roofied Takeo-sensei!" Asami whispered back.

Kohaku gave Asami a pointed stare. "Asami, look at her. She wouldn't need a roofie to get men to...um...do things with her."

"Do you think it was poison?" Haruka asked in alarm.

"I don't know, but we need to keep Sensei from drinking it," Kohaku said.

"Well we can't very well just walk in there and take the drink away," Asami said.

"No," Kohaku agreed. "We'll have to create a distraction. One of us will have to distract Asuka while the one of us "accidentally" knocks over the drink."

"Do you think that's wise?" Asami asked. "She might be dangerous. I mean, she's obviously trying to do something to Sensei. What if she's an enemy ninja?"

Kohaku hadn't thought of that. "Well, regardless of the danger, we have to save Takeo-sensei."

"I told you guys not to meddle with this," Haruka said.

"Not now, Haruka," Kohaku glared. "I'll be the one to distract Asuka."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked, concerned for her friend's safety.

"Of course," Kohaku put on a smile. "I'm a pro."

Haruka hovered inside the shop by the door while Asami and Kohaku made their way to Asuka.

"Misa! It's so good to see you!" Kohaku said, touching Asuka on the shoulder.

Asuka turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Kohaku said.

In the meantime, Asami walked by, acting like a customer and bumped into the table, effectively knocking over Takeo-sensei's drink and spilling the liquid all over the table.

Kohaku and Asuka turned to look at the spilled tea. As the tea soaked the table, it began to smoke and eat away at the wood. It was acid! Asami and Kohaku turned surprised looks to Asuka.

The lovely Asuka was gone, replaced by a glare and a scowl.

"You idiot girls. Do you think I did not see you trailing me earlier? You have spilled this on purpose to save your Sensei," she growled.

Quick as lightning, Asuka was on her feet, holding a small knife to Kohaku's abdomen. She was so subtle no one in the tea shop paid any mind. Asami's heart was racing, pondering what to do.

"I can kill you where you stand. You are nothing. Just a weak little girl pretending to be a ninja," Asuka said. She pressed the blade into Kohaku's skin, making her gasp in pain.

Suddenly, before the blade went too deep, a throwing knife came whizzing by, piercing Asuka's hand that was holding the knife. She gasped in pain, dropping the knife. Kohaku immediately stepped away. Asuka held her now bleeding hand and lifted her face, searching for the source of the knife. She found Haruka in the back of the room. She put her fingers into handsigns but was stopped as steel pressed against her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Takeo-sensei said, his eyes glinting with anger. "If you come quietly, I won't have to injure you."

Asuka scowled but lowered her hands.

* * *

><p>Haruka, Kohaku and Asami waited outside of the Hokage's office where Takeo was giving report on the day's events. Haruka stood with her perfect posture, hands clasped in front of her. Asami twiddled her thumbs and Kohaku leaned against the wall, tapping a foot against it. Finally, Takeo exited the office. He stood in front of the girls. All he did was raise an eyebrow.<p>

The girls looked down sheepishly.

"I know you three were behind this," Takeo-sensei said evenly.

"We didn't mean to try and kill you," Asami said quickly.

"We only wanted to find you someone so you'd be happy," Kohaku added.

Takeo's face softened for a moment before it turned even again. "Well, you stopped an enemy spy from killing me while putting your lives in danger."

The girls steeled themselves for a lecture.

"That's just what a ninja would do."

The girls glanced up in surprise.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, despite the fact you caused the situation, you handled it well," Takeo said.

Kohaku grinned.

"But to keep you out of further shenanigans, practice starts at six am tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

The girls groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, no Sasuke in this chapter. But stay tuned, he may make a grand appearance next chapter :)**

**Once again, Asami belongs to who is writing Asami's story (NejiXOC). You should really check it out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Journey to the Land of Waves

"Unbelievable," Kohaku muttered under her breath.

Today was a mission day, which meant babysitting, gardening and shopping.

"Who the hell needs this much cat litter?" Kohaku complained, two heavy bags of the product in her arms. Asami carried two bags as well. Haruka carried cat food.

"Are you done complaining?" Takeo asked from behind the girls.

"No!" Kohaku glared over her shoulder at her sensei. "This is stupid."

"Welcome to the fabulous life of a genin," Takeo shrugged.

"No," Kohaku insisted. "I want a better mission than this."

"Couldn't we talk to the Hokage about it, Takeo-sensei?" Haruka asked.

Takeo shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Then that's just what we'll do," Kohaku decided, determination now in her gait.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I have a C-ranked mission here," the Hokage announced, trifling around his desk in search of the scroll.<p>

Team eleven turned excited looks on each other. Takeo sighed behind them, wondering if he had gotten himself into trouble by entrusting the girls with anything but shopping. After all, that's what woman should be doing anyway: shopping, not playing ninja.

"Here it is," the Hokage announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "The Land of Waves has requested our assistance with a rather trivial matter. Seems a young man, no older than you, has gone missing. He hasn't been seen for two weeks apparently. He told no one he was going anywhere and his house was undisturbed. It's possible he was kidnapped, but he probably just ran away. Either way, his parents are worried about him."

"We'll find him, sir!" Kohaku promised, a grin on her face.

Haruka closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Why was Kohaku always so loud?

Asami's mood was not dampened, however. Though she spoke with a little more calmness. "You can count on us."

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe, blowing out the smoke. It floated to the ceiling where it dissipated into the air. A small smile appeared on his wrinkled face. "I'm sure I can."

Team eleven bowed in respect before taking their leave.

Kohaku, unable to contain her excitement once in the hallway, let out a cheer. "Yeah! We're going to the Land of Waves!"

"You do realize that's a three day's trip one way," Takeo said, ever the pessimist. "I don't know if you girls can handle it."

"Why? Because we're girls?" Kohaku challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

Takeo shrugged, not wanting to say more.

"We've got to work on this sexist attitude of his," Asami whispered to Haruka as Kohaku only continued to glare at their sensei. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Did you say something?" Takeo asked, turning to the other two girls.

Asami smiled sweetly. "Us? No."

Takeo shrugged and sighed. These girls wore him out. They talked too much, asked too many questions and Haruka spent way too much time on her appearance. Why wear eyeliner to practice? You'd just sweat it off. Even Kohaku had pointed that out once. But Haruka had shrugged off their comments and tightened her ponytail, which habit bid her to do.

"We leave on the morrow. Meet at the gates by six," Takeo told the girls. "Pack only the essentials; travel light. No need to bring your wardrobe and your teddy bears."

"Just because we're girls you assume we have teddy bears?" Asami asked. She was more curious than offended, really.

"Girls like fluffy things," Takeo said like it was obvious.

"I'd like something fluffy to shove down your throat," Kohaku muttered under her breath.

Takeo didn't hear her. "Dismissed."

Kohaku rolled her eyes before the three girls of team eleven left the rotund building.

"We've really got to do something about Takeo-sensei's ignorant attitude towards women," Asami said again as the three girls walked home.

"Maybe this boy will be in mortal danger, we'll rescue him and then Takeo-sensei will have to respect us," Kohaku said.

"He probably just ran away," Haruka said with a raised eyebrow.

Kohaku turned a sour look on her blonde-haired teammate. "Do you _not_ want Takeo-sensei to respect us?"

"I'm just saying, this probably won't be the mission he changes his attitude," Haruka shrugged. "Anyway, this is my stop. See you guys tomorrow."

Asami and Kohaku waved goodbye.

"I should probably leave you here too," Asami said. "I have to go meet Neji."

"Yeah?" Kohaku smiled slyly.

"Oh shut up," Asami said but couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face. "Why don't you go find Sasuke?"

"He's on a mission," Kohaku said pointedly. "So there."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Poor Kohaku. Anyway, see you later!"

Kohaku waved lazily and watched her friend disappear into the distance. Kohaku headed for home.

* * *

><p>Kohaku was eating dinner with her mother at the kitchen table peacefully later that evening when, suddenly, the front door slammed open. Katsu appeared in the doorway, blue eyes alit with excitement. He ran over to Kohaku, ruffling her hair.<p>

"What's this I hear about my baby girl getting a C-ranked mission as a genin?"

"Daaaad," Kohaku complained, trying to duck out of his reach.

Katsu had been Kanna's (Kohaku's mom) teammate back when they were younger. Now Katsu was an ANBU while Kanna ran missions on a jounin level. Although a fierce warrior and master of the silent killing techniques, in his personal life, Katsu was _flamboyant_. When he wasn't on missions or sparing a rare moment to train his only child, he was chasing every man in town. It was embarrassing.

Kohaku had asked her mother once how her and her father had _ever _gotten together. Apparently it was a one-time thing that involved sake suckers. Kohaku had heard enough at that point and never brought the subject up again.

"You know," Katsu started, taking a seat, uninvited, at the table. "The only reason you were able to get a C-ranked mission is because squad seven demanded one before you."

"That's Sasuke's squad," Kohaku realized. "What's their mission?"

Katsu shrugged. "I don't know, protecting some bridge builder or something. The Land of Waves is trying to build a bridge to connect it to the main land."

"Wait, are you saying Sasuke's in the Land of Waves?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes. So don't you get distracted from your mission by trying to sneak away for a little grope fest," Katsu wagged a finger.

Kohaku hid her red face. "_Dad_."

"Katsu, really," Kanna tutted.

Still, Kohaku couldn't believe it. Sasuke would be in the same country as her. But her father was right, best not let it distract her. Still, she could not help the smile that slipped onto her face.

* * *

><p>"It appears you all packed light," Takeo said, examining his team in the morning light. "Very good. Let's set out."<p>

And so they did, on foot. The days were grueling, nothing but walking with a slim chance of a break. Takeo maybe gave them one a day and wouldn't let them set up camp until it was well past dark. By the time they crossed the sea into the Land of Waves, the girls were exhausted. They were sprawled on the small boat, thankful for the chance to sit down.

It was foggy all around them, with the fog so dense you could barely see five feet in front of you. Still, a shadow broke through the fog, looming over them.

"That must be the bridge," Kohaku mused.

"The what?" Asami asked.

Kohaku quickly relayed the information her father had told her last night.

Inwardly, Takeo groaned to himself. Just by the way Kohaku said this boy 'Sasuke's' name, he could tell she was infatuated. He hoped they would not cross paths. He could not afford to have Kohaku distracted.

Team eleven trained extensively and their battle strategy was built on the individual skills of the girls. Kohaku was always in front, always ready for battle and ready to blast the first enemy she saw with a jutsu. Haruka was her partner who stayed close to Kohaku in case an enemy would try a frontal attack. She would be ready with her taijutsu. Asami was back up and often hid until needed, ready to spring a genjutsu trap if needed. She was also the planner of the team, calculating the next moves they needed to take; if Kohaku didn't rush ahead that is.

Slowly, the fog lifted and suddenly, team eleven was looking at a beautiful country. There were trees everywhere that towards over the quaint cottages that were built on stilts over the blue waters that surrounded their country.

"How pretty," Haruka commented.

The man rowing the boat let team eleven off. Takeo thanked the man before he disappeared into the fog once more.

"First, we should check out Hachiro's house. His parents should be home and should be able to give us a report. While we're there, use your eyes. Search for clues by really _seeing_," Takeo said.

"Yes, Sensei," the girls chanted.

Team eleven made their way to their designated house. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary and looked much like the other cottages that were built nearby.

The two people who let them into their house, the parents, weren't exceptional either. They were probably in their late thirties. The mother plump with a caring face and the father was tall with beady eyes who seemed more nervous than stern.

"When did your son go missing?" Takeo asked the pair.

"Two weeks ago," the father replied. "He went to the market one day and never came home."

While the father spoke, the mother wandered over to a shelf and grabbed a picture frame. She handed it to Haruka and the other two girls crowded around her to get a good look. They assumed the boy in the picture was Hachiro. He was cute and reminded Kohaku of Sasuke with shaggy black hair and his eyes were the darkest shade of blue she'd ever seen.

"If he ran away, do you have any idea where he would have gone?" Takeo asked.

The mother shook her head, trying to conceal tears. "He wouldn't have run away."

"But if he _did_," Takeo continued, sounding impatient.

The father shook his head. "We checked with all his friends. We've checked the whole village."

"Then he must be outside of the village," Asami piped up.

"But why?" the mother asked tearfully.

"That's what we're here to find out," Takeo said.

"Do you have a map of the village and its surrounding areas?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh I'm sure we do lying around somewhere," the woman took a glance at her husband.

The woman found the map and handed over. Team eleven retired to the kitchen table with a red pen.

"Here's the main village," Takeo circled the village. "To the north is all marshland. The south is all industrial, owned by Gatoh. The east and west is all water."

"Should we split up?" Haruka asked. "Two of us go to the marshlands and two of us go south?"

Takeo contemplated this. On one hand, this would be faster and if the boy had just run away, there was really no danger. But if he _hadn't _run away, whoever he wasn't with could be in trouble. Finally, he decided.

"Kohaku and Asami, you check the marshlands. Haruka and I will go south. If you don't find anything by day's end, report back here. If you do find Hachiro, bring him back here and wait for us."

"Hai."

"Get some rest; you're going to need it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember, check out "The Choices we Make" a NejiXOC. For some reason whenever I write the author's name, it doesn't show up so just type the story title into the search bar and read. Like I said, you may find repeated material since this is kind of a collaboration project.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Teamwork

"Why did _we_ get stuck with the marshlands?" Kohaku complained, jumping over a puddle of muck onto a log. But the log was rotted and her feet sunk into the decaying wood. "Yuck!"

Asami landed on a rock beside the log, giggling over at her friend. "At least we didn't get stuck with Takeo-sensei."

"That's true," Kohaku said, distracted as she shook her foot, trying to dislodge the muck stuck in her black sandals. "Anyway, I don't think this Hachiro ran away to the marshlands. If he's here, it's not by his own choice."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Asami said, glancing about herself.

"Look!" Kohaku pointed out into the distance. "It looks like there's a cave out there. Let's look there."

The two girls made their way over to the cave as quick as was possible in the terrain.

"It's too dark in here," Asami said when they reached the entrance of the cave. Her voice echoed off of the stone walls.

"I've got this," Kohaku said, running through handsigns.

Using tiger at the end of her seals, Kohaku used her own chakra to rub against the chakra in the environment. Fire roared to life around her. She concentrated, squeezing her eyes shut to mold the chakra into the shape of a star (her clan symbol). She hovered the star above her head.

The fire cast light on the dim surroundings. The cave was just that-a cave. Its stone walls were slick with moisture and the ground was soft and littered with puddles. The two girls moved further into the cave, glancing about themselves constantly, aware that their only exit could be blocked by theoretical enemies.

The girls were unaware of how long they had spent in the cave when Asami finally spoke. "There!"

Kohaku peered deeper into the cave to see a shadowy figure lying on the ground. Asami and Kohaku glanced at one another before sprinting towards the fallen figure. The girls fell to their knees as they reached the person, eyes scouring the body critically.

It was definitely Hachiro, those his deep blue eyes were sealed shut. There were cuts on his face and his clothes were tattered. Asami studied his body. The knuckles on his hands were bruised and swollen, indicating that he had been in a fight.

"He's in rough shape," Kohaku commented, checking for a pulse. When she found one, she sighed in relief.

Asami put the back of her hand against his forehead. It was warm and clammy. "He has a fever."

Kohaku put a hand to Hachiro's cheek to confirm this. At this moment, Hachiro's eye fluttered open, his attention focusing on Kohaku.

It was quiet for a long moment as Hachiro blinked once or twice, but did not move. Finally, he parted cracked lips and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Are you...an angel?"

Kohaku blinked and glanced over to Asami. She knew this was a serious situation but she had to hide a smile.

Kohaku glanced back to Hachiro. "Hachiro, no, my name is Kohaku. You're alive."

"Alive?" Hachiro echoed. He seemed to be confused by the meaning of the word.

Asami and Kohaku put their hands on Hachiro's back and helped to sit him up. He wobbled before falling into Kohaku, who caught him.

Kohaku turned a concerned look on Asami. "We're going to have to carry him out of here. But he's obviously run into trouble, there might be enemies around here."

Asami frowned. Her friend was right. "We'll just have to stay on guard."

The two girls helped Hachiro to his feet as he leaned heavily on Kohaku. They put Hachiro's arms around their shoulders and set out. They had made it just outside the cave when trouble arrived.

"Well, look what we have here," a man said. "Two pretty young things came to visit our dear friend."

The girls stopped walking, taking in the new comers. There were two men who looked like common thugs. One was quite short, the other tall and lean. They both carried katanas on their backs.

"Who are you?" Asami asked. "And why have you taken Hachiro."

"We work for Gatoh," one of the men replied with a sneer. "And Gatoh doesn't like it when others interfere with his business."

The girls were confused. They had no idea who Gatoh was. They had heard Takeo-sensei mention the name, but they only understood that he owned a lot of the industry in the Land of Waves. What more was there to this story?

"It's a shame we're going to have to kill you," said the short thug. "Such pretty girls you are."

Kohaku took Hachiro and carefully placed him on the soft ground. He would be wet, but he'd be out of danger. She turned her attention back to the thugs, who had both now drawn their weapons. Asami, too, had taken out a kunai. Kohaku still had her jutsu activated but drew a kunai as well.

The attack happened suddenly. There was no warning. The two men simply sped at the girls, surprising them. They barely had time to block the katans with their kunais before their faces got sliced off. Kohaku clenched her teeth together before she pushed back at her attacker. He was the tall man, much taller than her, which gave her an advantage. She used her speed to manuever around his legs to get behind him, stabbing him in the back with her kunai.

The man yelled out, twirling around to face Kohaku despite the pain he was in. His eyes were bloodshot, his face positively livid. He swung his sword at Kohaku, who dodged out of the way.

Meanwhile, Asami was facing the short man. She was parrying his attacks with her kunais, which was frustrating the man. She took a glance over at Kohaku, who was dodging the attacks of her attacker. Suddenly, Asami had a plan.

"Kohaku!" she yelled. When Kohaku glanced over, Asami looked from Kohaku's attacker to hers and nodded her head. Kohaku wasn't sure how, but she immediately understood Asami's plan.

Asami aggressively began attacking her enemy, forcing him backwards slowly. Kohaku began to purposely dodge attacks in Asami's direction. Kohaku dodged one more blow, feeling a body behind her. Just as the man swung, she jumped into the air and his sword cut deep into his partner. The man's eyes widened. As he was distracted, Kohaku concentrated and directed her star like a shuriken right into the man. He screamed out as the flames licked his body. Kohaku and Asami watched as both foes fell to the ground.

It was silent for a long moment before Kohaku and Asami glanced up at each other. Adrenalin was coursing through Kohaku's body and she let out a laugh, which made Asami smile. They had done it! Too bad Takeo-sensei wasn't here to see their handy work.

Remembering themselves, the girls quickly grabbed Hachiro, who was unconcious again and made their way to his house.

* * *

><p>"These men, you said they worked for Gatoh?" Takeo asked that next morning as team eleven sat down for breakfast.<p>

"Yep," Kohaku confirmed, mouth full of food. Asami, who was sitting next to Kohaku, nudged her in the ribs for her lack of manners.

"Does that mean something, Sensei?" Haruka asked, having barely touched her meal.

Takeo sighed. "Maybe. I'll have to confer with someone."

The girls nodded. Just then, Hachiro appeared in the dining room.

"Well, you're looking much better," Asami smiled at the boy.

He smiled back. "I think all I needed was some rest."

Kohaku thought this was probably true. Color had returned to his face and the cuts that had marred his face yesterday were beginning to scab. Just as Kohaku was examining the boy, he turned his blue eyes on her.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Kohaku blinked and pointed to herself. She was not used to being the sought after one, especially on her team. First you had Haruka, who was the embodiment of femininity. And then you had Asami with her exotic hair and eye color. Kohaku always felt plain compared to the two with her coffee-shaded eyes and mocha-colored hair.

"Me?" Kohaku asked.

Hachiro grinned. "Yes, you."

Asami gave Kohaku a sly smile before Kohaku got to her feet. "Sure."

Hachiro followed Kohaku outside. Once outside, he looped his arm in hers and they began to walk.

"I owe you and Asami my sincerest gratitude," Hachiro said.

Kohaku smiled, waving her free hand. "It's what we do."

Hachiro looked over at Kohaku. "You mean the ninja thing? Whatever made you want to become a ninja?"

Kohaku thought about it. "Well, both of my parents are ninja, I guess I was just born into it. But I love it. I love to train and see what I can do."

"That light in the cave...it was fire. Did you do that?"

"Yes," Kohaku answered. "It's my best ability."

Hachiro smiled. "I'm sure there's much more you can do. You don't give yourself a whole lot of credit, you know?"

Kohaku shrugged which onhly made Hachiro chuckle.

At that moment, Kohaku glanced up to see two familiar figures headed her way. It was none other than Naruto and Sasuke. The two were bickering about something or other, Kohaku couldn't hear, until the two caught sight of the girl.

"Naruto. Sasuke," Kohaku smiled.

"Hi, Kohaku!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke nodded in greeting.

Hachiro glanced at Kohaku. "Do you know these two?"

"Yeah, they're friends from back home," Kohaku explained. "Here on a different mission."

"You're who they sent to protect the bridge builder," Hachiro said immediately.

"That's right!" Naruto confirmed. "And thanks to me, the bridge is almost done!"

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Sasuke glared.

"All you did was almost die on us!" Naruto pouted.

"Wait, what?" Kohaku asked in alarm.

"Oh Sasuke almost died is all. But he's fine," Naruto said.

Kohaku turned a concerned look on Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"It was nothing," Sasuke turned his head away.

Kohaku frowned. She wanted to ask more, but knew this was not the time to be doing so.

"What are you doing, Kohaku?" Naruto asked, peering at Hachiro.

"Oh...we're just...going for a walk," Kohaku said, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh?" Naruto grinned slyly. Kohaku turned red, especially when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their linked arms.

Hachiro saved her from further embarrassment. "Well Kohaku, we'd better get back. I don't want your sensei to kill me."

"Why would he kill you?"

"Don't want him to think we've been 'doing things'?" Hachiro winked.

The two bid Sasuke and Naruto farewell and retreated back the way they came.

"Why would my sensei care what I do in my free time?" Kohaku continued the conversation.

"I think he cares about you more than you know," Hachiro said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, a guy can overhear lots of things when people think he's asleep."

"What?"

But just then, the pair reached Hachiro's house and Takeo was standing outside the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, you're in trouble," Hachiro whispered to Kohaku.

One look at Takeo's face made Kohaku believe the boy.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for all that you have done," Hachiro's mother said once again as team eleven stood outside their house, ready to leave.<p>

"It was just our job," Takeo replied with impatience.

Hachiro stepped forwards, taking one of Kohaku's hands in his. In hers, he placed a small piece of paper.

"That's my address. Write me?"

Kohaku blushed and could only nod. Hachiro grinned.

Team eleven turned their backs on the family and made their way home.

"So...Kohaku..." Asami started with a sly smile.

"I don't want to hear it, Asami," Kohaku cut her off.

Asami laughed.

"Won't Sasuke get jealous?" Haruka asked, cluelessly.

"What?"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Kohaku's still oblivious to all that. Let her figure it out on her own."

"What?"

"Nothing," Asami smiled.

Kohaku felt totally lost but finally sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for Asami's fairytales. Life wasn't a fairytale. It was a tragedy.

A small boy flashed through Kohaku's mind but she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the image.

No, life was definitely not a fairytale. Not at all.


	5. Training with Team Seven

It was warm outside as Kohaku made her way to squad seven's usual training spot. Takeo had been called away on an important mission that day, giving squad eleven a rare day off. Asami had opted to spend the day helping her mother in her shop and Haruka had mentioned something about buying a new dress. Kohaku had nothing better to do so when Sasuke said she could train with his team this afternoon, she accepted.

Kohaku could hear the arguing before she even made it into the clearing. Mostly she heard Naruto shouting.

"You guys sure make a loud ruckus," Kohaku commented as she appeared in the clearing.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked over to see their new arrival. "Oh, hi Kohaku."

"What are _you _doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke said I could train with you guys."

"Oh did he?"

Kohaku smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, he did."

Sakura scowled.

Kohaku and Sakura notoriously didn't get along. Kohaku claimed it was because Sakura was a bad shinobi and a stalker and Sakura always said that Kohaku was just a loud-mouth and a big talker, but everyone knew the true reason. Never underestimate the grudge made between two girls who like the same boy.

"Let's start training," Sasuke said before a cat fight could ensue. "We're wasting daylight."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave him a fake smile. Kohaku rolled her eyes.

And so the training commenced. Sasuke had gained the Sharingan during their mission to the Land of Waves so he was a great partner for Kohaku to practice her jutsus on. Of course, this only made Sakura jealous so she spent the afternoon throwing kunais at a tree, which she envisioned was Kohaku's head.

By the time dusk began to settle, team seven and Kohaku were sweaty and weary.

"I say we call it a day," Naruto said, sprawled out on the ground.

Kohaku nodded. "I agree."

"Yeah."

Kohaku turned to Sasuke. "Thanks for letting me train with you guys. It was fun."

Sasuke shrugged in response. His way of saying 'no problem'.

Kohaku bid Naruto and Sakura farewell. "Bye, Naruto! Bye, Pinkie!"

Naruto waved as Sakura scowled before everyone went their separate ways. Sasuke and Kohaku walked together since they lived on the same side of town.

"We should train more often. And by 'we', I mean you and I," Kohaku said as the pair walked home.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kohaku said before leaning over to nudge Sasuke with her shoulder.

"When do you purpose we find time for that?" Sasuke asked. "Our senseis aren't keen on free days."

"Ugh, you're right," Kohaku said. "Takeo-sensei runs us ragged. But we have gotten a lot better as a team. Our formation is pretty solid."

Sasuke smirked ever so slightly. "Kakashi-sensei would kill for us to have a formation."

"I suppose it would be hard with Naruto, him always rushing ahead and whatnot," Kohaku mused.

"Kind of like you," Sasuke said.

Kohaku glared sourly. Sasuke smirked.

"Bully," Kohaku muttered under her breath.

"Baby."

Kohaku spit her tongue out at the boy just as she reached her house. "See you later, Sasuke."

Sasuke waved as Kohaku made her way up the pathway and into her house.

"Oh, Kohaku, you're home," Kanna glanced over her shoulder as her daughter walked through the door. Kanna was making dinner on the stove. "There's some mail for you on the table."

"Mail?" Kohaku repeated curiously. She took off her sandals and made her way over to the table where an envelope sat. She picked it up, noting that it was from the Land of Waves.

'Hachiro…' Kohaku thought with a smile.

Kohaku and the boy had been exchanging letters ever since squad eleven's trip to the Land of Waves a little over a month ago.

"Another love letter?" Kanna asked.

Kohaku blushed. "They're not love letters!"

Kanna smiled. "I hope not. You can't afford to be distracted right now."

Kohaku's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Kohaku's lip protruded in a pout. "You're keeping something from me."

"You'll find out what it is soon enough."

"I'll just ask Dad. You know how he can't keep surprises."

Kanna waved her spatula at her daughter. "Well he's away on a mission so tough luck. Now go take a shower, you stink."

Kohaku rolled her eyes but did as told, her mind puzzling over what her mother could be talking about. What could be happening that she couldn't get distracted? Not that it mattered; Kohaku was always focused. Focused on her goal that is.

Her younger half-brother was only four when he was kidnapped right out of Kohaku's arms. All searches for the boy had ended in dead ends. It was like he disappeared off of the face of the earth. But Kohaku was going to find him and bring him home-even if it cost her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little filler chapter for you guys. I thought I was cheating you out of Sasuke and Kohaku interaction so here it is. Stay tuned to find out what the heck Kanna is talking about and what trouble Kohaku finds herself in.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Chuunin Exams

Kohaku sprinted down the street, dodging shoppers and vendors alike. She had overslept this morning and she was late. Very late.

When Kohaku finally reached her destination, team eleven's normal meeting spot, she found the clearing completely empty. Panic set in. She was even later than she thought. She turned around and tore down the streets once more; this time headed for a rotund building in the distance.

By the time Kohaku reached a set of large, red doors, she was out of breath. She pulled open the doors, stumbling inside.

"I'm here!" she announced as she bent over, hands on her knees, desperately trying to inhale air.

"Oh Kohaku, nice of you to actually show up," Takeo said, peering over at his pupil.

"I'm sorry, Takeo-sensei," Kohaku said once she could semi-breathe normally again. She joined her team in front of the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage hid a smile behind the piece of parchment he was holding. "Let's see here, yes, here is the list of missions for you today."

Takeo took the paper offered to him and the girls crowded around to look at their list. Kohaku was the first to break away, groaning.

"Quit your complaining," Takeo said, smacking Kohaku upside the head.

Kohaku glared, rubbing at her head.

* * *

><p>The first mission of the day was to go shopping for one of the elders. Her grocery list was a mile long, which confused the girls as they were pretty sure she lived alone. The second mission was to tend to an elderly man's garden. By the time they reached the third mission, all three girls were spent.<p>

"I'm so sick of these dumb mission," Kohaku complained.

"I agree," Asami said from beside her. They were dragging their feet as they walked dogs for a lady in town who owned way too many pets.

"I'm sick of your complaining," Takeo said from behind the girls. He was just as bored as they were. "These are typical genin missions."

"But we did a C-ranked mission and it went fine," Asami said, looking over her shoulder at their sensei.

"That's true," Haruka piped up. "Couldn't we ask for another C-ranked mission, Takeo-sensei?"

Takeo was spared a response when a hawk circled overhead. Because her mother was a jounin, Kohaku knew that the bird was a summons.

"Make sure you return those dogs and then you're dismissed for the day," Takeo said before disappearing.

The girls did finish the walk and returned the dogs.

"I think we should ask for another C-ranked mission," Kohaku said after leaving the overly crowded house.

"Let's bring it up tomorrow with Takeo-sensei," Asami said.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kohaku was on time to meet with her team. She was second to arrive. Takeo was last.<p>

"You were almost late, Sensei," Kohaku said.

Takeo glanced at her passively. "But I wasn't. Anyway, let's cut to the chase. I've nominated you three for the Chuunin Exams."

Kohaku blinked. "The Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes, Konoha is hosting them. If you want to participate, you must sign these forms and return them to room 301 at the academy by three in two days' time," Takeo said, handing each of his students a piece of paper.

Kohaku looked down at hers.

_Hoshi Kohaku_

The above person has been nominated to take the Chuunin Exams under the authority of _Kano Takeo_.

Below was a signature line.

"I'll give you the next two days off to think about taking these exams. Do not make the decision lightly. You could die," Takeo said.

The girls glanced up at their sensei. Takeo looked to each of them in turn. When he first found out he was mentoring a group of all females, he had been rather dismayed. But now, although he'd never admit it, he found that he was slightly fond of the three girls before him; even if Kohaku did annoy him to no end sometimes.

"Dismissed," Takeo said before disappearing.

"I can't believe it! The Chuunin Exams!" Kohaku punched a fist in the air. "Alright!"

Haruka frowned. "Sensei's right, Kohaku. These things are deadly."

"Haruka, we're like, the best genin team ever. These exams will be no sweat," Kohaku said.

Asami and Haruka shared a look but said nothing, not wanting to dampen their teammate's mood.

"I'll see you guys in two days," Kohaku said before running off home.

* * *

><p>"Kohaku, I forgot to pick up rice; can you hurry and buy some for me?" Kanna asked after endlessly searching the cupboards.<p>

"Sure, Mom," Kohaku said. She took her mother's money and headed towards town. She was on a side road when suddenly, everything around her darkened. Kohaku stopped, the hairs on her neck standing straight. She glanced about herself cautiously. That's when she saw him.

"Kohaku-nee-chan?"

Kohaku's blood ran cold. Her voice came out in a whisper. "Riku?"

He looked the same as she remembered, simply older with ivory-colored hair and the same brown eyes as Kohaku.

"Kohaku-nee-chan!" Riku ran forwards, That's when she sensed it.

'This isn't real…this can't be real!'

Kohaku's face screwed up in concentration until Riku, who was running towards her, began to melt away like an oil painting. In his place was a square-looking man coming at her with a sword.

Kohaku took out a kunai, blocking her attacker's blade just in time. With all her strength, she pushed him back.

"Who are you?" Kohaku demanded.

"Someone who almost killed you," replied the man. "Do you really plan on entering the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes! And if I see you there I will kick your ass!" Kohaku threatened, pointing her kunai at the man.

The man laughed. "We will see."

And with that, the man disappeared. Her surroundings returned to normal. Kohaku sighed, putting her kunai away. Finally, she smiled. These exams were going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all of the support! If you want to read more about Kohaku's adventures (especially with Asami), then go read "The Choices we Make", a NejiXOC story. It fantastic! You'll find that the two stories intertwine. Currently in that story, team eleven is on another C-ranked mission. Head on over!**


End file.
